Mortal Kombat: Hot nights in Edenia (REMAKE)
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: Yeah. It is just the same but with a LOT of corrections. Rated M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Ovbiously I don't own any of Mortal Kombat characters nor midway.

**_Warning, yuri FF incoming !_**

**Mortal Kombat**: Hot nights in Edenia (Remake)

1st chapter: "Burning needs" 

**_(NOTE: This story is situated after Sindel's ending. All the characters are dressed with the costumes from Mortal Kombat 9)_**

**PROLOGUE :**

After Shao Kanh's defeat by the hads of the rightful queen of Edenia all the realm began to "change" until all the chaos that Shao Khan created became nothing more than a horrible memory.

Edenia was again a lovely place.

However all this was a "job" was exhausting for the queen and her subdits. Also Kitana and her best friend, Jade help her with this complicated task.

During this period queen Sindel got quite close to Jade and Kitana, all this because of the simple fact that she hadn't been around Edenia for such a long time, duh.

But. Something wasn't right, the air, the atmosphere changed among the edenian royality.

These strange feelings invaded the queen's head, making her feel something, something that was deeply burried- in her mind.

**AND THIS IS HOW THIS STORY BEGINS :**

The night was falling in Edenia, while in a hall of the kingdom's- royal palace the femenine silhouette of a mature woman could be appreciated leaning out the window...it was queen Sindel, the mistress of the kingdom.

"Ahhh..." sighed deeply the Edenian beauty.

"(A wonderful end for a wonderful day...)" thought the queen.

Suddenly a familiar voice caught his attention, she lookedout the window to the courtyard, was his daughter, Kitana, practicing with her best friend, Jade.

The queen watched interested as the two beauties made their sparings and daily practices. Sindel inadvertently step of looking their practice to watch the sweaty, voluptous bodies of the two women, the tow beautys showed their skills and the mistress was how their things move, Jade's wet boobs bouncing, Kitana the same, it was just perfect. But wait, something suddenly brought her back to the reality, the thing was simple. What was she thinking?!.

"It can't be...that is so distasteful!"

"(How can I possibly think like THAT!)" Sindel thought as her cheeks turned into a deep red. The whole situation made her feel really uncomfortable. "(I need some break)"

The confused empress was heading straight to her room to take a break from her royal duties but someone call her with a yell.

"Mother!" said the princess of Edenia.

"(No...please...)" was in the mind of the mistress

"Hello mother !, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking our practice" Said Kitana with a grin on her face.

"Uh! Hello there, my daughter. I thought that it was a good idea to see how you were doing, and I end up watching you tow " said the nervous queen.

"Do our practice pleased you my queen? or do we have to improve on something?" Said Jade.

When Sindel hear that she felt a burning heat in her belly as she felt her breasts getting harder. It wasn't something that she was used to feel very often, in fact, she started to get even more nervous.

"No, no ! its allright, just continue, I'm going to my chambers, keep it up". Saying this, the confused queen, confined herself in her royal chambers.

"Did you notice it? your mother, she seems to be a little...tense, maybe?" Said the ebony woman as she turned her gaze to the princess, then she added: "what do you think Kitana?"

"Beats me. But, she may be just a little stressed because of the work that's all" Kitana smiled through her blue mask, then her lips parted again. "You know? I consider myself as an expert it that matter" Said the princess.

"...Okay my princess" Jade gave her an awakaward look and said: "You want me to talk to her? Only to be sure she is feeling fine".

(With a gentle gesture and a weird smirk kitana let her go to find out why his mother looked so "disturbed").

**QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Meanwhile, the exhausted and confused mistress was prepearing to get into the bathtub.

As she was taking off her clothes, the beautiful features of her body were showing up: her round perfect breasts,her thin but muscular arms, her pale skin, her shaped legs, and that grown ass...it wasn't bad at all for a queen of about 50000 years old. In fact, she had more appeal than so many younger gals from the realm.

When Sindel's violet painted finger nails rosethe the warm water she instantly knew that was exactly what she needed to forget about all and focus on herself for once.

A soft moan full of satisfaction scaped through her violet fleshy lips as she stepped into the luxurious bathtub, which was full of pink bubbles.

She closed her eyes, leaned her head on the bathtub's edge and enjoyed the moment.

Caring for and preserving an entire kingdom was as exhausting as she remembered. After all she had sacrificed for her people she deserved a break from all her royal duties, at least for a while.

Sindel was just about falling asleep, everything was so perfect, so quiet, it was probably the first time after so long that she felt herself so relaxed.

But this feeling didn't last long. When she slowly moved her hands from her legs to her face to rub her eyes she accidentally touched on of her brown nipples. This instantly triggered a chill that went round her spine and before she even notice, the same burning sensation inside her body was returning, this time with even more intensity.

"(Damn it I can not stop thinking about them, why is this happening?)" she thought.

That was inebitable, the queen was getting more turned on by the thoughts of playing with herself. She hadn't done it for long ago, damn it, she couldn't even remember when. Her wet breasts became harder and harder at the point that they were painfully erected.

Her desire to satisfy herself was somewhat overwhelming, that lusty desire was invading her thoughts more and more. Then she remembered what she had saw before, her beautiful daughter and her stunning friend. What was happening to her?.

And that was it. When She accidentally rose one her pink pussy lips, she couldn't take it anymore, with one of her fingers she penetrated her tight sex.

"By the gods!" Cried the empress between moans of pleasure. Immediately she began to masturbate in an almost savage way, deeper and deeper her finger went more and more inside her body, moving in delicated circles, each time more faster.

The sensation was so pleasing- but she needed more, the fire inside her wasn't gonna dissappear so easily. So the queen added her long, slender index finger to the party, burrying it in her tight entrace.

"Oh y-yess !" Murmured the horny Queen as she finally reacher her g-spot.

It had been some time that the queen felt THAT kind of pleasure. Perhaps with Shao Kanh...

Her tow long fingers were dancing inside her pussy, sometimes curling rapidly, causing the queen's inner muscles to contract. With her free hand she cupped and squeezed one her tits. She was so close... Sindel closed her eyes and bite her lips as she knew the orgasm was getting closer.

The mistress assaulted her pussy with an inmense skill, she could feel it, the euphoria- invading every single inch of her royal body.

She was about reach her climax but...

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"(Ahh ssshi...)".

"Urgh...excuse me your highness. Can I come in?" It was Jade. But there was no answer.

"Oh ! my..." was all the queen could manage. Jade knocked the door again.

**_KNOCK KNOCK!_**

"Just a moment!" Sindel exclaimed without caring for hiding the anger in her voice, shocking her head.

"Oh my most sincere apologies my queen, I'll wait until you finish". Said the brown woman.

"No-no just 2 minutes" Said the mature woman, a little blushed.

"Allright then, my queen, let me know when you finish" said the ebony edenian through the door.

**SOME MINUTES LATER...**

"what is it?" The queen asked after opening her room's door wearing nothing more than a dark purple towel, was barely covering anything.

"Hmm...I-I was just worried about you...and...and". In a shy way Jade started again. "I just wanted to ask you how you where feeling my queen, you seemed a little...perturbed before". Jade's eyes were all around her queen.

"(She is more beautiful than I thought, but she is the queen, my queen. How can I...) "Jade's train of thought was suddenly interrupted...

"I feel pretty good. Thank you for your concern". Then Sindel realised that she was almost naked and again blushed "(How could I let her saw me like this!)" were the mistress thoughts.

"I-I should get going I am r-really sorry to bother queen" Saying this the green dressed woman turned back and walked out of the room.

"See you later for dinner Jade" Said the mistress a little upset for some reason that she didn't even know.

Sighing in relief, the queen dropped the towel and laid on her bed, completely naked. Her mind was a mess, the lusty thoughts were taking over.

Half of an hour Later...

"Jade, jade where are you ? " yelled kitana.

"W-what is it !" Answer the brunette beauty, coming out from nowere.

"Where have you been ?" Said the princess a little upset.

"Sorry! my q-qeen..., I mean my Princess, I mean Kitana!" said Jade quite nervous.

"Hey. Are you all right Jade?, you don't look so good you know?..."

"Ye-yess! My princccc... Kitana ! I'm just fine, I don't know what'cha talking about!" exclaimed the green eyed woman, at this Kitana gave her a suspicious stare.

"Sure ?...anyway, did you talk to Ss...my mother ?" said the princess.

"(She looks alot like Sind..the queen, so beautiful...so deliciouss)" tought Jade.

"Huh Jade are you there?" Kitana caressed- softy Jade's cheek, which quicky turner into a shade of red.

"(...Her touch is so warm, so gentle...)" her green eyes started to focus on kitana's black irises.

"Damn it ! can you stop staring me like that ?". Kitana was embarrassed, she knew what kind of look was that, and for some reason she still ignored, she liked the way she was looking at her, in fact, she loved the way her friend was looking her body.

"Ahh you know what Jade?, why don't you take a shower and change your clothes? we will meet for dinner ok?, just try relax...and try to behave yourself would you? " Then she winked at her friend and walked away.

"All right, everything you say ma'am" .

After that Jade went to her room, unsure of what to think.

**BACK TO THE EMPRESS'S CHAMBER**

Meanwhile the owner of the kingdom was in her private room. She was lied on her bed, she was still naked, in her mind she was figthing with the impulse of "put an end" to what she started.

"(It isn't so difficult, just...get up and put on your clothes)".

But it was very easy for her to give up and touch herself.

"I'm here kitana, shall we begin with dinner already?" Said the edenian beauty.

"No. Let's wait for my mother, or...better yet, I'll go for her". Saying this the princess leaved the dining room and headed to the royal chambers.

Eventually Kitana reached her mother's main room. Just a fraction of a second before knocking the door it was opened by inside. Sindel emerged from the room and surprised a little with her daughter prescence-

"Mother. Ready for dinner?" Said the blue dressed woman gently.

"?! Ehhh okay fine, let's go then" Sindel managed.

"You look beautiful mother..." Said Kitana, amazed by Sindel's shaped body.

"I dress to impress. You look beautiful too. I think we should go" Said the queen faking an smile.

(After a very unconfortable moment the tow women went to the dining room)

**PALACE KITCHEN**

The royal chef and her assistant were arguing- about that night's dinner.

"Here mister, I catched that slippery fish you wanted to cook. Hell, it was so hard to get!. By the way, these are very rare, aren't they?" Said the chef's dumb assistant.

"Indeed they are...I am glad that you made it...for once" Replied the royal chef, then he spoke again: "Oh! I almost forgot, were did you found it? Was in the lake near the forest? Right?".

"Wrong! I found that fish in the lake that was near the mountains from the south" Answered the assistant.

The chef suddenly and slapped him on the face. "You moron!, what were you thinking" he continued "since when did you are bringing THOSE fishes from there?!"

"S-since last monday, why?" Said the now scared young assistant.

"Damn it...didn't you knew that the fishes from that lake, specially THIS kind of fishes *points at the fish* are used as aphrodisiacs? Everyone in this realm know that!. You better be pulling my leg! Because if you're not, I will fire you!". The chef as really mad and his assistant knew it, he had to think something, quicky.

"Calm down! It was a jocke, nothing more. Did you thought that I wasn't aware of it? Psss...please. I'm not so stupid you know?" was his great response. "(Eh eh eh I'm so clever)" he thought.

"Okay...I believe you, you almost killed me! Anyway, let's get this done and go home, shall we?" Said the chef.

**BACK TO THE DINING ROOM**

Finally, dinner was ready.

"I don't know why, but this tastes better than before. By the way, can somebody tell me what the hell is this?" Said the queen, pointing at the food.

"...Some kind of fish. I don't have a clue" Jade answer.

"Well...it sure tastes delicious- so I can't complain- about it" Said Kitana with an smile on her pretty face.

After a dinner the women left the dining-room.

Later the mistress of edenia was walking to her room, appreciating the magnificent view of the nightscape through the windows, the dark blue sky ruled the night. In the distance, the moonlight reflected on a river, forming a dazzling bright which cought her mind.

But that paceful and exquisite sensation would not last long.

Sindel was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't see that someone was aproaching. Suddely she bumped Kitana who was (obviously) quite distracted as well.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry Kitana, I was just..." Sindel apologized.

"No problem mother" Said Kitana before noticing her mother's 'attributes'. "You keep yourself in good shape, I can tell" Kitana had a perverted look in her eyes.

"Thank you Kitana, you look beautiful too if that what you meant" Sindel said, feeling how her body temperature was growing. It was happening again, she needed to calm it, now.

"Oh my...you seem to be bothered by something. All that stress, accumulated...come to my room for a moment, I know exactly what you need" Spoked the edenian princess.

"Uhh, ehh I...I" Was all Sindel could managed after noticing her daughter's persuasive" (No use to struggle anymore, I can't take it anymore) " That was her tought as both headed to the royal chambers.

**_NOTE:_**_ What the fuck I am writing ?..._

**OK folks, that was it, a remake of my very first yuri fanfic. I'm so sick, oh whatever.**

** The fic had so many errors that I just couldn't stand it, so I remade it. I really hope you like it. Maybe I'll remake the second too, but who knows?.**


	2. Breaking Point

**Mortal Kombat: Hot nights in Edenia (REMAKE / Part II)**  
**"Breaking point"**

_**(All the characters belong to midway.)**_

This is the continuation of this crappy "remake".

* * *

"(GREAT!, just my luck. Why on earth every time I need to be alone someone has to...)" Sindel's train of thought was interrupted by the smooth, familiar voice of her beloved daughter, Kitana, princess of Edenia.

"Soon you will be feeling a lot better, trust me. I know about this sort of stuff" Said Kitana in a sweet way while she was, childishly, pulling her mother's hand.  
"Mmmh, I believe your room would be way more suitable for this. Don't you agree, mother?".

Kitana was acting quite strange lately, which was the reason? Sindel couldn't tell.

"Oh...if you insist". How could she refuse to accept such a tempting offer anyway?.

_Both entered the queen's main room._

Some kind of violet light illuminated the whole chamber, big windows at the left of the room allowed to contemplate the wonderful landscape which was the edenian's pride.  
The smell of incense, the vases stuffed with pink petals and the long, purple, curtains which were carefully decorated, were just some of the most notable features of the room.  
But, perhaps the most magnificent piece of the chamber was the bed, well, it wasn't enough to simply call it a "bed". That luxurious piece was made of top-class edenian wood. It's covers, pillows and supports were carefully decorated with indigo symbols and the whole thing was covered by violet veils, this gave the bed some kind of tent-like look.  
All this was, indeed, worthy of a queen.

"Holy!...just as marvelous as I thought mother" exclaimed Kitana in fascination.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kitana" replied the mistress.

Then, the princess drove her attention back to her mother.

"You are very stressed aren't you?". Then the princess continued "I believe a massage it's just what you need. Don't you agree mother?".

Unsure of what to answer Sindel could only manage to say the very first thought that came through- her mind.  
"Seriously? A massage?...". She wasn't actually expecting such an intimate 'service' from her own daughter nor wasn't completely sure about this proposal, but couldn't resist to Kitana's calm yet persuasive gaze.

"Oh...that's quite sweet of you Kitana, show me your massagist 'abilities'" spoke the queen.

"With pleasure..." She replied.  
Kitana smiled, and gently grabbed Sindel's hand and took her to the bed.

Kitana began with a back massage. Maybe a little upset the princes let loose a deep sigh "Why don't you make yourself more...comfortable. Get rid of that uncomfortable...outfit".

"...Do I really have to? I mean that's seems too-" the queen tried to protest she was suddenly interrupted by her daughter, carefully, placing a mighty finger in her lips.

"Do I need to repeat myself, mother? Please, you are now one of my clients" Spoke the princess.

Sindel let lose an small laugh and proceded to undress...  
The voluptuous mature woman started to, slowly, undo her ponytail.

"Here. Let me help you with those" Spoke the younger woman before placing her warm hand on Sindel's leg. "Can I?" She asked.

The queen nodded slowly and Kitana began to unzip her long, black/purple boots. Once both boots were removed, the princess _this time without asking_ gently grabbed the mistress black fishnet thighs and, cautiously, took them off.  
With the absence of her thighs, her long, flawless legs and her beautiful feet, whose toenails were carefully dark-violet painted, just like her fingernails.

"I really don't understand why do you've been hiding such a perfect pair of legs from all of us, mother. You are just too beautiful!".  
Kitana couldn't hide her emotion, her mother's body had proved to be quite provocative, even more than she'd expected.

Sindel flushed with intensity, it wasn't like she received such complinents very often, even thought she was a queen. Strange isn't it?.  
"Stop it...you"

Then, she laid face down on the bed with her upper body completely naked except for her black, lingerie-like lace gloves and a beautiful índigo towel, which was covering her most intimate parts.

"Now close your eyes and enjoy..." the princess said with a seductive voice.

The queen followed her dear daughter's command and tried to relax, however, an strange feeling was preventing her to do so.

Kitana took a moment to appreciate the beuty of her mother's curvy, naked body, which was somehow hypnotic.

"Hmm...and now?" Said the nervous queen, causing Kitana to wake from her trance.

"Oh, yes!" replied the princess.

Finally, the massage began. Slowly, her skilled fingers caressed the mistress's warm, pale skin.  
Then Kitana unobtrusively moved her hands down Sindel's back...her work was, indeed, quite professional. Her delicated hands worked every hard muscle perfectly.

"Mmmmmhhh..." moaned the queen with a smile, then continued; "You seem to be quite experienced in this. Aren't you going to explain it?" said the mature edenian with a small smile in her pretty face. Kitana remained silent.

A few minutes later "Kitty" began to "play dirty", discreetly grazing Sindel's breasts, who suddenly shivered as a response but Kitana calm her down saying ; "easy now...".

Both Sindel and Kitana were starting to feel the effects from the dinner even thought if they didn't knew about it.

Meanwhile, thoughts full of confusion assaulted the queen's mind. "(What's she doing?! I...it feels so good...damn it...what am I thinking?)".

"You are always so stressed, sooo tense...let me help you mommi" then the princess put her both hands on her mother's perfect butt and spoke; "You need a break from all that hard, exhausting work".

Suddenly Kitana took off the towel from her mother, revealing her true naked form in all it's magnificence.

"!?...K-Keitana? What you are do...?!" was all the queen could manage before her daughter pressed her dark, azure lips her violet ones. Kitana's wild tongue tried to enter Sindel's mouth desperately, indeed, it did, but, only for a few seconds.  
Finally Sindel reacted and pulled her away to a bedside.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this?! Stop it, right n-now!". Sindel's pretty pale face was now a shade of red.

"Stop liying yourself mother...you and I both know that you don't meant that, you want to tap this body so badly, don't you?" Kitana said while touching softy her own body.

"Now mommy..." (The brunette woman started to caress the beautiful feet of the queen, her hands went slowly up the legs of her mother...). "Why cant you just accept it...? I can see the wetness between your legs".

Sindel was covering her breasts with her hands while her shaved pussy was at plain sight. Not to mention that her mind was a mess, she didn't knew what to think.

"It looks like you have run out of excuses". The princess said, breaking the silence.

Without warning, Kitana buried her lips on Sindel's, who was quite surprised and also impotent against her hungry daughter.  
The desire was something unbareable. She could no longer resist her lusty impulses and returned the kiss so passionate to her precious, little princess, but this even more salvage and "aggressive" in a way: burying the tongue inside her mouth.

(Then they broke the kiss to breathe a little).  
"Wow!..mother... didn't knew you kissed so well!" Managed Kitana, trying to catch her breath.

"...F-fine, I'll do it! But only for this time!" cried the queen.

The blue dressed woman snuggled to Sindel and reclaimed her purple lips once more.

"You are so eager...so horny, so hot, do not hide your indifference. You can't take it anymore, my beloved queen...Now let me please you" Kitty spoke and began to strip.

The very first thing which caught Sindel's attention was Kitty's big, perky breasts, she obviously had inherited her precious body from her.

The horny mistress couldn't hide the amazement she had because of her daughter's qualities.

"I can tell you like what you see" said the princess as she slowly moved her hand to the crotch of the older woman, slowly...slowly and softy, aware of evading that 'sweet place'.

Kitana whispered to Sindel's ear; "We'll be closer than we normally are...for tonight, I will be you personal slut, my dear queen".  
The sweet scent, the scent of the empress's royal perfume, fueled even more the princess's desire.

Sindel arched her back when she felt a long, slender finger and a humid, fleshy tonge deep inside her tight, pink pussy, savouring her.

"Delicious...". Said a voice which came between her legs.

Kitana buried her middle finger every time more and more slowly as her tongue was licking a few iches above.  
Then, the princess spitted her mother's delicated womanhole to get some lubrication, only to accelerate her small penetrations, curling her finger at times, causing the queen to loose several moans and squirm for some more.

"_Aaaw!...shi...Kit-Kitana you..._" moaned the mistress.

"Mmmm, that's it, talk dirty for me. You don't have to behave yourself anymore! Treat me like your bitch!"

"_Oh f-fuck me, please..._" Whispered Sindel, blushing.

"Huh? Excuse me, your highness, but...what did you just said? I couldn't hear you" Kitana was teasing her, she wanted Sindel to beg.

Again the mistress shyly murmured something, her cheeks were even more red now.

Kitana continued rubbing her mother's wet entrance softy, this caused Sindel to whimper her daughter's name over and over.  
The princess was indeed a virtuosa of self-pleasuring, she was doing a faultless performance.  
Up and down, up and down. Her playful fingertips were dancing with Sindel's moist clit, sometimes she also played with her pinky, inner lips.

"Mmh? Sorry?". She was now getting a little cruel.

"Oh, FUCK ME KITANA! Give it to me, I need it!" cried the mature woman in agony.

The princess looked at her sensually, licked her thick lips and then spoke.

"So you...'need it' huh?...What a wonderful philosophy you have...fortunately I know just what you need"

Kitana entwined her legs with her mother's, so that their wet sexs got together.

Both grinded harder and harder agaist each other, pressing their throbbing pussies. The feeling was somewhat unexplainable, the pleasure, the lust, everything.

Meanwhile at the palace's gates...

" (I have finally reach the palace, now lets begin)" Thought the blue masked ninja, yes, Sub-Zero, or simply Kuai Liang (The younger Sub-Zero)

"( 2 guards up ahead, and that wall is too high. Only one way across.)" Said to himself the azure ninja looking at the gates just before attacking the two guards. One of them ended up dead, the other one was close to it.

Sub-Zero grabbed the guy from the neck and started to choke him with his fingers.  
"How do I get to the Queen's office ?" Said the young ninja,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Managed the guard

He was about to say something else but a punch right to his nose prevent him to do so.

"Some on, squeal! " Said the ninja.

"You don't scare me, you worthless scum!" Replied the guard.

That words caused nothing but more trouble to the man.

The lin kuei choke him almost to the death, and that was when the guard finally gave up...

"...w-ait wait! The queen's office right? It is in the third floor of the palace, that's all I know!. Now please, spare me!"

"I wish I could" Said Sub-Zero with an emotionless expression behind his azure mask.  
He broke the man's neck, killing him almost instantly. Then he rised his gaze to the imposing structure.

"(Here we go...)".  
The lin kuei dissappeared into the shadows.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Not very far from there, inside the palace Jade was triying to take a nap after all those weird situations that happened to her.  
But something was wrong, it wasn't the rain nor that strange noise which came from the ceiling and cleary it wasn't the absence of her princess.  
Again no, that feeling was one that couldn't be mistaken with any else.

"(I'm going for a walk, to refresh myself...)" The ebony woman spoke her mind.

**NOW back to the scene between the two women's...**

"Ohh...yess, don't stop, please..." Said Sindel, who was about to explode.

"Your wish is my command, my queen" answered the princess kindly as she began to penetrate the queen's pussy with two of her fingers, this time faster

Sindel's moans went louder when her dear daughter started to eat her wet entrance.  
Kitana's kittenish tongue was burying deeper and deeper into the body of the empress, searching that sweet spot, savoring that delicious taste. With her other two hands she pressed her mother's hard tits strongly.

"Oow /f-fuck!\ yesss, right there! I'm so close!" Cried the queen, triying to control her own breath.

"Say that I'm your bitch! Say it, my queen!" Demanded Kitana.

Sindel couldn't do anything but gasp. At that point it was too difficult to even try to concentrate in two different things at the same time.

"You...hugh" She spoke in a mutter.

"SAY IT!" Ordered the edenian princess.

Kitana knew well what to do. She heighten her moves and her technique. The mistress wasn't gonna resist for a long time. Her violet lips, which were pressed against each other in order to control her moans, were about to separate.

"Ah...! You are MY bitch! Kitana, please do it!" She exclaimed in preasure.

"That is it! It's time to end this, your majesty" Spoke the younger edenian with a wide grin across her face.

The vicious Princess went full speed, her two long fingers going in and out, shifting in all directions, every time more deeper.  
The lust was so intoxicating, the moan were creating a rhythm, full of viciousness passion and forbbiden- desire.  
Finally, it came. Sindel felt an orgasmic heat travelling through her body as her inner muscles were throbbing erratically. Hell that made her forget about Shao Kanh

The mistress dropped her satisfied body to the bed, her hands were trembling.

"Oh...that was so...wonderful, Kitana. Thank you" Whispered the queen, who was triying to catch her breath.

"Mother you were perfect too...mind if I ask for a retribution?" Said Kitana, before leaning closer to Sindel.

Both beauties rejoined their lips once more, ending the first encounter with one passionate kiss.

"This recess will not last for long..." 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the palace...

"The map must be close" Said to himself Sub-Zero, while he was sneaking quietly through the halls of the palace.

"(This may be it)" thought the ninja as he stepped into a dark room, the only light was the moon's, which streamed through the window.  
After some minutes he found it, the map. A map which showed the exact ubication of a ancient edenian temple which was supossed to have a powerful armor. It was said that this ancient armor had the ability to gave it's user special powers.

"(It wasn't so hard after all! Hmm edenians are so overrated...)" Thought a victorious Kuai liang with an arrogant smile under his mask, but this glorious moment would not last for long...

"who's there?". A female voice broke his joy.  
Guess what, it was Jade, and she was about to enter the room!.

"(Damn!)" was the only logic thought of Sub-Zero at the time.

(^¤^)

Well hope you guys like it.

No comments.


End file.
